Harry's Perfect Little Family
by A.J. Kelly
Summary: 'He hadn't wanted this to happen. Precautions had been put into place, oaths had been taken, and the importance of both of these things had been impressed with the use of Stinging hexes, yelling, and the occasional rap to the head. Everything was supposed to be taken care of.' Harry/Draco, mpreg, language, OOC, sappiness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, I've finally done it. I've caved and written an mpreg. It'll probably be the only one I'll ever write, but I do love reading these, and I couldn't stop myself from writing one. The romantic in me can't resist a world where two men or two women can happily create a family in the same way a man and a women can. So if this isn't your thing, turn back now. If it is, welcome! I hope you enjoy it. I've intentionally left this open-ended because while I'm marking it complete, I may write another chapter someday. Please ignore any spelling or egregious grammar mistakes. Please enjoy! (Warnings: Slash, mpreg, language, OOC)._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling and all other associates. No money is being made. Only this rather lame plot is mine._

* * *

Harry's Perfect Little Family

He hadn't wanted this to happen. Precautions had been put into place, oaths had been taken, and the importance of both of these things had been impressed with the use of Stinging hexes, yelling, and the occasional rap to the head. Everything was supposed to be taken care of.

So when Draco left the healer's office that Monday afternoon, he knew exactly who he was going to slap.

And he would make it _hurt._

* * *

Harry opened his beer, delighting in the sound of the released pressure, and dropped on the couch to enjoy several uninterrupted hours of telly. It was only Monday, but already his job as Head Auror had made him more than ready for the week to be over. He turned on _I'm a Celebrity _which was a show he hated, but Draco loved it (mostly because it let him indulge his love of watching other people suffer) and Harry – sentimental sod that he was – was missing his boyfriend.

They had gotten together a few months after Harry had graduated from the Auror Academy. It was his first solo assignment and Harry needed Polyjuice Potion for his disguise. When he went into the Apothecary and Potions Department, the last person he expected to see hovering over a cauldron was Draco Malfoy. Harry had assumed the Malfoy heir would be married and working for the family business, not working at the Ministry in the most unappreciated department.

Harry couldn't help but notice the attractive blond. After the war he'd realised that he no longer favoured the female form, but jumping right into Auror training had left little time for relationships. Still, he appreciated beauty, and even the straightest man on the plant would have to concede that Malfoy was as beautiful as a man could be.

Harry'd flirted without even realising it, until Malfoy raised an eyebrow and flirted back. And when his assignment was over he found himself making excuses to go down and visit the Potions Department. After a month of dancing around each other, Draco finally demanded that Harry either take him out to dinner or start paying for his potions because _clearly _the Auror department didn't need that many memory or healing potions and Draco had one bloody hell of a time keeping up with Harry's imaginary demand. They'd been dating ever since.

Or they were meant to be. Draco hadn't spoken to Harry in a week, he ignored all owl messages and floo calls, and whenever Harry went to the Potions Department Draco would run into the backroom and let one of his associates deal with Harry. And today he hadn't been at work at all.

He tried not to think about it, but it couldn't be a good sign when your boyfriend didn't want to talk to you. Especially since Harry had planned on proposing last weekend. It's hard to propose when your boyfriend never shows up for dinner.

Harry sighed and slouched down into the couch. The thoughts weren't helping him at all, but he hadn't been able to thinking of anything but. He was only a few days away from storming Malfoy Manor and interrogating Draco's parents into telling him where his boyfriend was hiding.

Harry started mentally preparing himself for the horrible confrontation when his floo began to glow and in all his blond glory, said-boyfriend stepped into the living room with a blaze in his eye that Harry had rarely seen directed at him.

"Draco? Where the hell have you been? I've sent messages, I've tried to visit you, but you're ignoring me!" Harry demanded.

Draco took a deep breath, clenched his hands together, and then launched himself at Harry in a flurry of robes, slaps, and screams.

"This is all your fault!" Draco screamed. "You stupid half-blood, why do you never listen to me? If you'd just listened… you stupid, stupid!"

"Stop," Harry yelled as he tried to stave off the blows. "Draco, stop hitting me, I haven't done anything."

Draco gave a sharp maniacal laugh before he tried to fling himself at Harry again. Thankfully Harry's Auror instincts finally kicked in, so he was able to grab Draco's arm and get him into a body hold before he could inflict anymore damage.

"Draco, tell me what's going on," Harry asked, completely nonplussed. Draco was prone to shifts in his mood, sure, but it was usually a back and forth between bratty Draco and sweet Draco. Harry hadn't seen this violent side of him since they had been in school. Draco tried to kick his way free, but Harry was stronger and held him tight.

"This is all your fault," Draco repeated, but his anger was lessening into exhaustion, and he could feel tears bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sure it is," Harry said, learning early on in their relationship that things would be better for everyone if he usually took the blame. "But what is it I've meant to have done?"

Draco choked back tears and mumbled out his response, but Harry couldn't hear it. He turned Draco around so they were face each other and pulled Draco's face up with his chin.

"I didn't catch that, love. What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," Draco spat out, before the stress of the day overwhelmed him and he dropped onto the couch with his head between his knees. He managed to keep the tears away, though, and for that he was quite proud of himself.

Harry was silent as he processed this new information. Draco had always told him in was a possibility – a small one, but thanks to some dormant Veela blood, a possibility nonetheless. He took a contraceptive potion each day and missing one could be the difference between baby and no baby. Harry had known all this… but he never really thought it would be an issue. So two months ago when Draco's stock became contaminated and had to be thrown out, Harry was sure he'd be okay for the week it took to brew some new ones. Draco had protested, but by the middle of the week… well, he became a lot easier to convince.

_Fuck._

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, up the duff, with child; any other synonyms I can use to make this clearer?"

Harry shook his head and sat down next to his boyfriend. When Draco didn't lift his head, Harry drew his hand over Draco's back and through his hair; something he knew calmed the blond.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Draco weakly shook his head, but didn't move as he was enjoying Harry's ministrations. "I'm tired all the time, I get dizzy and last week I fainted. That's actually what got me to go to the healer."

"You what? Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, hurt and worried that Draco had been suffering for a week without telling him.

"I was scared, okay," Draco snapped. "I didn't know what was going on. I mean, I had my suspicions, but that just made me angry at you. I told you this could happen, but you ignored me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, sincerely. "I know you told me, and you're right, I didn't take it seriously enough."

"And when I went to the healer today, I just _knew _what she would say, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. I was just so angry at you for convincing me that it would be okay and I was angry at myself for giving in when I knew how serious it was."

Harry nodded even though he knew Draco couldn't see him, so to emphasis his understanding, he brushed his fingers along the nape of Draco's neck.

"So we know when the baby was conceived," Harry said, smiling at Draco's snorted response. "What do you want to do?"

Draco was silent for several minutes, before he sat up and tucked himself against Harry's side.

"I want to keep it," he whispered.

Harry held back a smile, and said, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something just because you think it's what I want."

Draco shook his head. "No, _I _want to keep it, bugger what you want. But… you do want it, right?"

"Of course I do," Harry simply said. He knew he didn't have to expand on that. Harry never said anything he didn't mean, at least not when it came to Draco.

"A little you and me," Draco said. It was perhaps the most sentimental Draco had ever been.

"I couldn't want anything more."

"You realise this means you're stuck with me, right? You'll never be rid of me," Draco warned.

"Considering that I was planning to propose to you last week if you had ever answered any of my requests for dinner, I don't think tying myself to you is a problem."

Draco's head shot up and he stared at Harry in shock. "You what?"

Harry shrugged but didn't say anything more. Draco blinked and looked at the ground for a while before turning back to Harry with a glare on his face. "That wasn't some piss-poor proposal right there, was it? Because that was horrible."

"No, that definitely wasn't. You missed it," Harry nonchalantly said, enjoying the look of horror, longing, and annoyance on Draco's face. "We'll just have to see if I feel like it again. I was quite hurt when you never got back to me, it may have spoiled it for me for life."

"What? What's that supposed me mean? Now you don't want to marry me? But I'm pregnant with your child!"

"We'll have to see," Harry said. Draco groaned and dropped back to Harry's side.

"I knew there was a reason I should have talked to you last week."

"So if I had asked, you'd've said yes?"

"Oh, no, you don't get an answer until I get a proper proposal," Draco said. "Now get up, we have some planning to do."

"What kind of planning could there possibly be?" Harry asked.

"We have to decorate a nursery, shop for the baby, buy supplies, and I feel like I need a gift to make up for the horrid day I've had."

"Horrid? You found out we're going to have a baby, most people would say that makes for a pretty damned happy day."

"Yes, well, the day isn't over and we have to tell my parents and the Weasley's."

Harry blanched in horror. This was going to be a trying day.

* * *

As Harry expected, the visit with the Malfoy's hadn't gone well. They'd arrived just in time for afternoon tea which they were able to bow out of due to their dinner at the Weasley's for dinner. But Narcissa had managed to get Harry to enjoy some tea and a scone with jam and clotted cream.

They had agreed that with the Malfoy's, Draco would make the announcement and Harry would do it at the Burrow. Frankly, in terms of explosions and sheer amount of people, Harry thought he'd got the short end of the straw. The Weasley's were still unsure about Draco, even after seven years, so the fallout was bound to be loud. But the Malfoy's were still terrifying.

The moment of truth came when Lucius offered them a glass of port,

"I'm sorry, father. As much as I'd love some, I'm afraid I'm off alcohol for the next few months."

Harry held his breath as he waited for the inevitable conversation.

"What do you mean, dear?" Narcissa asked, though from the gleam in her eye Harry suspected she already knew.

"I mean that I found out I am pregnant today, and so will be avoiding alcohol until after the baby is born," Draco said calmly.

Narcissa squealed with joy and embraced Draco, while Lucius sat in his chair, his face growing increasingly red.

"I'm so happy for you both! How far along are you?"

"I'm about two months; and really father, I've been with Harry for seven years. Surely you expected this to happen sooner or later."

Lucius clenched his jaw and without a word stood from his seat and strode from the room. Draco bit his lip as he watched him walk away. "I knew he'd be upset, but…"

Harry took his hand in support and Narcissa ran her hands through his hair.

"Don't worry, Draco. He'll come around, you're just defying everything he had planned for you as you grew up, and that's a lot of adjust to."

"But I'm happy," Draco whined. "Harry makes me happy and this baby makes me happy, why can't he just accept that?"

"He will, Draco," Harry said. "Just give him time. I'll be very surprised if he's not there for this baby's birth."

Narcissa studied him over Draco's head and after a few minutes she nodded her thanks. Their relationship wasn't friendly, but they were united in their love for Draco and their desire to see him happy. For that, they had managed to set aside their differences and converse civilly.

Draco leaned into Harry, and nodded. "We should probably go, Mum. We have to be at the Weasley's in an hour and we need to go home and change."

"Of course, let me know if there's anything you need. And once you're ready to start shopping for the baby, I hope you'll let me come with you."

"Of course I will, Harry will be hopeless in that area," Draco said, finally smiling again.

"Oi! I'll not."

"You'll be good for an hour or so, but then you'll complain that you're bored and want to go play Quidditch with Ron or watch the telly, just like always," Draco pointed out.

Harry rubbed his head as he tried to think is way out of that one. "Well, yeah, I do that when you're clothes shopping. But this is our baby, I want to help you."

Draco smiled and lightly kissed Harry's lips. "You will help, love. But I will need backup for when you're bored. Now let's go. At this rate we'll be late and we'll already have enough attention on us as it is."

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled, and swept Harry into his arms for a man-hug.

"Already had a few to drink, huh Ron?" Harry asked when he managed to get a breath.

"Mighta had a few, but that's not what I'm excited about. Cannon's game, two tickets from Thursday, and Hermione can't go. Whadda'ya say?"

Harry's eyes opened in excitement, but then he remembered his pregnant boyfriend who had just appeared in the floo behind him. He put on his best puppy-dog face and turned towards Draco, fully prepared to beg for a day off. Harry had season tickets, of course, but his tickets were to Puddlemere United, Draco's favourite team and number one in the league. But every once in a while Harry enjoyed the tension of a good Cannon's game. With Puddlemere you knew they would win – Draco enjoyed that, he loved watching the other team be slaughtered. But Harry loved watching a game, not knowing who was going to win. And the Cannons were always a hit or miss team.

Draco looked at Harry's face and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Ron has tickets to the Cannon's game on Thursday…"

"And?"

"Well, can I go?" Harry asked.

"You're really going to leave me like this?" Draco asked.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

Harry ignored him and instead worked on Draco. "I'll have plenty of time to make it up to you."

"Harry, what's he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, Ron. Please," he asked Draco, one final time.

Draco rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. "You know they'll just lose, right?" He said just before he left.

Harry grinned, knowing that was the approval he sought, though Ron still looked confused. "So I guess I'm seeing you on Thursday, mate?"

"Was that what that was? It just sounded like an insult."

"You learn to read him," Harry said with a shrug.

"I really don't get what you see in him," Ron muttered.

"Good," Harry said, seriously. "Because if you did I might have to fight you for him."

Ron turned green at the thought. "Don't even, that's disgusting mate."

"That's the love of my life you're talking about there," Harry warned, even though he knew Ron didn't mean anything very cruel by it.

"Yeah, well I thought you were going to propose last week, but no ring, huh? Cold feet?"

"Something came up," Harry said, as vaguely as he could.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the room, saving him from having to elaborate. "Are you both coming, we're waiting for you to eat."

Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen where the entire Weasley clan was gathered. He took his seat next to Draco while Ron went to sit beside Hermione and their two kids. Harry looked at little two-year-old Hugo and five-year-old Rose and imagined his child playing with them someday.

He didn't even know he had a stupid, deliriously happy look on his face until Draco nudged him and broke him from his thoughts. Harry looked up and noticed Hermione studying him with a confused look on her face and Ron looking at him like he was crazy. Harry just nodded and then spent the rest of dinner trying to keep a silly grin off his face.

Seeing his friends with their family finally drove home just what he would be having with Draco. It wasn't just a baby; they were making a family, a family that Harry had always wanted. He struggled to keep his joy from spilling over.

He made his announcement as soon as everyone was done eating. Molly stood to start clearing the table and voices began to get louder now that they weren't being stuffed with food, but Harry stood and cleared his throat to get everyone to focus on him. Once everyone was silent, Harry finally let the silly smile slip onto his face again.

"Draco and I have an announcement," he began. "Today Draco went to the healer and we found out something wonderful. I'm very happy, so I hope you can all be happy for us." Harry stopped to gauge everyone's reactions.

"Just tell us, Harry," George yelled, to cheers of agreement from his end of the table.

"Fine, fine, ruin the anticipation," Harry said. He turned to Draco and pulled him up until he was standing next to him. "Draco's pregnant. Two months along."

There was silence – something rarely ever heard at the Burrow – before pandemonium broke out and everyone was speaking at once.

Hermione practically launched herself around the table as she dragged him into a bone-crushing hug. "You're going to be a daddy," she said through her tears. "I'm so happy for you."

The rest of the evening passed quickly, with everyone giving their well-wishes. For the first time, it seemed that everyone welcomed Draco into the family. Even Ron gave his approval, though it was prefaced with, 'Well, I guess there's no getting rid of you now'.

When they got home, they both dropped into bed, too tired to move. Draco managed to roll over and press himself against Harry's side.

"Well that went better than I thought, though I imagine part of it was just shock. I won't be surprised if we get some howlers tomorrow morning."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco. "I'm glad, I was a bit worried."

"They didn't scare you off."

"I'd like to see them try."

"So we're really going to do this. We've told the families… we're having a baby."

Harry smiled at the awe in Draco's voice.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

In Draco's fifth month Harry came home to his boyfriend sitting on the living room floor completely surrounded by catalogues and paint swatches. He set his satchel on the couch and began to find his way through the maze of stuff covering his floor. When he finally reached Draco, he found him looking cribs.

"You're finally home," Draco said without taking his eyes off the catalogue.

"Yeah, sorry, I had some work to finish up before I could leave since I'm not going in tomorrow."

"You managed to get the time off?"

"Of course, I'm not missing this appointment. We're going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl."

He sat down next to Draco and kissed his temple before leaning over and pressing his lip to the swell of Draco's stomach.

"Hello little Potter, were you good for Papa today?"

"Aside from trips to the loo, everything is great. And who says they'll be a Potter?"

"Potter-Malfoy?" Harry amended.

"For now," Draco nodded. "Until you get the courage to finally propose. And tomorrow we can start debating names. I have a few selected, but I'm not going to become attached until we know the sex. And then we'll start shopping."

Harry grimaced. "Do we have to start shopping tomorrow? I want tomorrow to be a happy day."

"And shopping for our child isn't happy?"

"Shopping isn't happy," Harry muttered.

"But shopping makes me happy, and you want me to be happy, don't you?"

Harry remembered Draco's mood swing from the previous day, brought on by Harry simply questioning Draco's table placement. One moment Draco had been laughing and the next he'd broken out in tears and began accusing Harry of not loving him enough.

Needless to say, it was not an event Harry wanted to repeat.

"Fine, I'll go shopping."

Draco grinned and leaned over for a quick kiss. "Good. Now what do you think of this bassinet?"

Harry took the catalogue and sighed. At least shopping in the comfort of his own home, where he could get a cup of tea or a shot of whisky for his nerves, was better than shopping in a store where everyone would look at him.

The bassinet was made of a dark cherry wood with white lace linens. It wasn't something he'd have picked, but he imagined it was something similar to what Draco had slept in as a child.

"It's beautiful, but what about a crib."

"Oh, we'll have one of those as well. The bassinet is for our room. I really don't want them to be out of our sight for the first few days, and it'll be useful to have somewhere for them to sleep in our room, don't you think?"

Draco's admission warmed Harry's heart, and he put his arm around Draco's shoulder and placed his other hand on the bump. "I agree."

* * *

Harry paced the examination room nervously. The healer had yet to come in, but Harry was already imagining all the horrible things that could be wrong with their baby. Draco watched him with a scowl on his face, and after Harry's tenth lap, he lost it.

"Sit the fuck down or leave, Potter. You're driving me mental, and if you don't stop that pacing I'll hit you with the sharpest thing I can find in this room."

Harry shot a rude look at Draco, but sat down just the same. Moments later the healer entered the room and Harry was on his feet again.

"Hello Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Harry answered.

"She was talking to me, you berk," Draco snapped.

"Sorry," Harry said, beginning to blush.

"It's fine, Mr Potter. Many first-time fathers are as nervous as you are. Now how about we do the examination so you don't have to worry anymore?"

"Yes, please," Draco said.

"All right, Mr Malfoy if I could have you lay on the table, and I'll cast the spells."

Draco lied down, and Harry went over to stand next to him and hold his hand. The healer cast several spells, stopping between each one to write something down. Finally she cast one last spell and a mist appeared over Draco's stomach that slowly began to form into an image. After a few seconds it had clearly formed into an ultrasound and Harry stood in awe at the image of his child. It seemed to have grown so much since he had last seen it, and a swell of love and pride filled him.

"Everything is just fine, Mr Malfoy. You're in perfect health, as is your child. Now, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

The healer smiled. "You're having a healthy baby boy."

"A boy," Harry whispered. He kissed Draco's temple and couldn't help muttering words of love and devotion into Draco's hair. "A little boy."

"Our little boy," Draco said.

"Yes. Ours."

The rest of the evening was spent telling everyone their good news. Even Lucius seemed to warm up to the idea now that there was a male heir to carry on the Malfoy estate, even if he wouldn't have the Malfoy name.

That night, in the privacy of their bed, the name discussion began.

"Taurus."

"What? No! Jonathon."

"Boring. Perseus."

"Do you hate our child?" Harry asked in horror. "Because all of your names will have him being beat up in school."

"They are perfectly reasonable, noble names in the Black tradition of naming after constellations."

"Well, love, I think you got the last good one, so no. None of your names. Oliver."

Draco considered it for a moment before he shook his head. "No, if we're going with an average name…"

"Oliver is hardly average," Harry protested.

"…then it has to be one that doesn't sound horrible."

"It's a great name."

"I don't like it. And even if I did, I will not have people thinking I've named my child after Wood."

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh. "Benedict."

Draco automatically opened his mouth to veto it, but quickly snapped it shut as he thought about it. "Benedict… Scorpius Benedict Potter-Malfoy."

"Who said anything about Scorpius?"

"I did. Then we both get our way, I get my constellation, you get your average name, and we both win."

"But why does your name get to be first?"

"Because it sounds better. The second name is no less important than the first simply because of its placement, but Scorpius Benedict sounds significantly better than Benedict Scorpius. Plus, if we put your name first, our son will have the initials BS… from what I've learned from muggle telly, that isn't desirable."

"Fine, fine, you've made your point. Scorpius Benedict Potter-Malfoy," Harry repeated. "It does have a nice ring."

"So do we have a name for our son?"

Harry thought it over before nodding and kissing the bump. "Welcome to the family Scorpius."

* * *

They went shopping the next day. Draco had already decided on a colour palette, and Harry approved of it. It was a light, sage green with creamy yellow accents and dark cherry wood for the furniture. They bought furniture first, which was the easiest thing, as Draco had already picked out which pieces he wanted from the catalogues; he just wanted to see them in person before making a final decision. They were in and out of the shop in an hour.

After than they went clothes shopping. Harry hadn't gone with Draco when he was shopping for paternity clothes, leaving that… err, privilege, for Narcissa, so he hadn't been shopping with Draco since his pregnancy. He really shouldn't have been surprised when Draco's hormones kicked in.

But he really wasn't used to dealing with tears from his usually controlled boyfriend.

"Harry," Draco sputtered from between happy sobs. "Look, its blue with the Hogwarts crest. It's adorable. Scorpius needs one."

Harry automatically nodded in agreement, took the small onesie from Draco and draped it over his arm. The next moment, Draco seized one with the Puddlemere United logo on the chest. Harry scrunched his nose, but put it with the accumulating pile, nonetheless.

That was when he got a brilliant idea. He spotted a bright orange jumper which clearly had Cannon's logos splayed all across it. It was horrible and ghastly, but Harry knew Draco was in a sentimental enough mood that he just might be able to get it.

Of course he'd have to hide it for the next several months, but it was worth the effort.

Harry pulled it off the rack and adopted the most enthusiastic tone he possible could.

"Draco, look, it's the Cannons! Then Scorpius can have clothes from both of the teams his Daddies support!"

Draco let out a strangled cry as his eyes began to water, and he nodded his head before turning back to a green onesie covered in snakes.

Harry smirked and hid the Cannons jumper between some of the other clothes just in case Draco changed his mind.

* * *

"Where is it?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked up from the spaghetti and meatballs he was making to raise an eyebrow. "Where's what?"

"Where's that damned Cannons jumper you manipulated me into buying? It is possibly the most disgusting thing I've ever see, and I'm going to burn it. Scorpius will wear a Weasley sweater before he'll wear that monstrosity."

"Not telling," Harry sang.

Draco growled and tried to launch himself at Harry, but his pregnant belly stopped him before he could do much except make Harry laugh at him. Harry wrapped him in his arms and distracted him by kissing him deeply.

When they broke the kiss Draco had all but forgotten what they were fighting about, until Harry's smug grin reminded him.

"The jumper… now."

"Nope, I've hidden it so you can't destroy it."

Draco let out a screech of frustration before he turned on his heel and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Love you too," Harry called out. "And dinner is ready if you're hungry at all."

He only had to wait a few seconds before the door was swinging back and a sulky blond was pouting at the kitchen table.

Harry put a plate in front of Draco before kneeling in front of him and swivelling his chair so he had access to the bump.

"Little Scorpius, if you have your Papa's temper, I'll have my hands full."

"I don't know why you talk to the bump like he can understand you," Draco muttered.

"I want him to know my voice when he comes out. Hear that, Scorpius? Papa doesn't think you can hear me, but Daddy knows better, doesn't he?"

"You're such a sap," Draco said as he pulled his chair to the table.

"Only for my two favourite boys."

* * *

Toy shopping was Harry's favourite. He was the one who dragged Draco from store to store, both Wizarding and Muggle, to stock Scorpius' nursery with every toy a little boy could possibly want. Draco had to put his foot down when it came to getting him a broom. Harry pouted a bit, but Draco promised him he'd be able to buy one once Scorpius turned five.

The perk came at lunch, though. Draco had been casually picking at his food, when suddenly his eyes widened and his hand dropped to his stomach. Harry was out of his seat in an instant and kneeling beside Draco.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, and then he grabbed Harry's hands and pressed them to his stomach. "Wait."

Harry did as he was told and was rewarded with a light kick. He shot to his feet and stared in awe at Draco's stomach.

"He kicked!" He exclaimed. "Draco, Scorpius kicked!"

"I know, I felt him," Draco said, laughing at Harry's excitement.

"That's fantastic! I thought it was great when you felt him move, but this! He's so strong."

"Yes, and right now he's kicking my bladder. I need the loo," Draco groaned. Harry helped him up and watched as Draco walked away, but he couldn't stop smiling and remembering the sensation of his little boy alerting the entire world that he was there and wanted attention.

Just like a Malfoy.

Harry had a feeling that Scorpius would be just like Draco in temperament. He was going to have to bring his A-game if he wanted to survive the rest of his life with two Malfoy men.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Draco was five days overdue. Five days. And he made sure that everyone knew, from the hospital receptionist, the lady at the apothecary where he got his creams, and even to the hobo that lived in the alley by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that Draco usually avoided. You'd have thought he was the only person to have a late pregnancy.

Of course Harry didn't say a word. He may have been a Gryffindor, but his self-preservation instinct had grown since getting into a relationship with Draco. As far as he was concerned – and anyone else who wanted to stay on Draco's good side, for that matter – Draco's plight was completely unique to him and his suffering was tragic.

It was another three days before Harry noticed Draco wincing at breakfast.

"Love, are you all right?"

Draco nodded, winced, and then shook his head. "Harry, something's wrong. I really hurt."

That made Harry perk up. He shut off the oven and went right to Draco's side. "Draco, I think the baby is coming."

"Wait, no, not yet! I'm not ready," Draco said, terror Harry had never heard reflected in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Just yesterday you couldn't wait for him to come."

"I know, but… it's going to hurt."

"This is news to you?" Harry asked. "Have you just realised this?"

"Don't be mean," Draco cried. "I don't want it to hurt. I don't want to do this Harry."

Harry put both of his hands on Draco's cheeks and lifted his face so their eyes could meet.

"What are you really afraid of, love?" He asked.

"I _am _afraid it will hurt, but… what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm a horrible father?"

"You won't be," Harry assured him. "You already love this child so much; you won't be anything but a spectacular father. And I'll be with you. We'll muddle through together. And how could he do anything but love you?"

"I'm scared," Draco confessed, finally admitting the one thing that had been on his mind for months.

"Me too, but we have each other. And I know you'll be great. Now let's go have a baby."

Draco smiled through his tears. "Let's have a baby."

* * *

The birth was painful. Draco hit Harry, a _lot. _ And hard. And he cursed more in those hours than Harry had ever heard him curse in all their years together. He said words Harry hadn't even heard of. A few Harry was pretty sure Draco made up. Apparently pain made him creative. Especially since all of those words were aimed at Harry.

But finally, after fifteen hours of labour, Harry emerged from the delivery room and approached his friends and family.

"Scorpius Benedict Malfoy-Potter, born at 22.37, seven pounds and three ounces."

A cheer rang out through the waiting room as everyone rushed forward to hug the new father.

"What does he look like?" Molly asked.

"Draco's hair, though it has my texture, poor boy. And Draco's chin, but he has my nose."

"And eyes?" Ron asked.

"All babies have blue eyes when they're born, Ron," Hermione said. "They'll have to wait to see what colour his eyes turn."

"Draco hopes he has my eyes," Harry said, proudly.

"As well he should, you have beautiful eyes," Molly said.

"His are beautiful too," Harry said, dreamily.

"All right, mate, you're a bit out of it. I think it's time to go back to your son."

Harry grinned at him, still in shock that he finally had a son, a family.

People filed in and out over the next hour to coo and exclaim over Scorpius, though Harry was quite jealous with his son. Draco was still asleep and Harry didn't want anyone else to hold Scorpius until Draco had a chance.

He also had a plan for when they were alone with their son.

Harry was gazing lovingly at Scorpius when Draco finally woke. He saw Draco's eyes flicker open, and dart down towards his stomach and then around the room. Finally they landed on Harry and the small bundle in his arms.

Harry smiled and stood up. "Scorpius, my little man, would you like to finally meet your Papa? He's very tired from getting you here, but I know he won't sleep again until he's seen you."

He set Scorpius down for a moment to help Draco sit up, before placing their son in Draco's arms. In that moment, Harry was torn between where to look. One the one hand, he never wanted to take his eyes off the miracle that was his son. But on the other, Draco's look of pure awe and unadulterated love was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. If he had any doubts about Draco's ability to parent, they would have been immediately vanished.

"Sit down next to me?" Draco asked. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lied on the bed beside him and let Draco nestle in the juncture of his arm. "He has your hair," Draco whispered.

"Poor sod," Harry said affectionately. He lightly brushed his finger against Scorpius' soft cheek. "But he has your beautiful colour, so that makes up for it a bit."

"Have you told everyone?"

"Yes, they've all seen him too, while you were asleep. I didn't let them hold him though. No one else except the healers or nurses could hold him before you did."

"Thanks, I really don't feel like socialising right now."

"I figured you wouldn't be."

"And you know me so well," Draco said, looking up at Harry with a smile.

"I do," Harry agreed. "And that's how I also know that you want Scoprius' last name to be Potter and not Potter-Malfoy."

Draco smiled and looked down at Scorpius who was puckering his lips as he tested them out. "And what if I do?"

"Well I think there's only one thing to do about that."

"Yes."

"I've already told the doctors his name is Scorpius Benedict Potter," Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry covered it with his finger as he reached his other hand into his pocket, "so the only thing left to do is make you a Potter as well."

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and took Draco's hand. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me and join my family?"

"I thought you'd forgotten," Draco whispered.

"How could I forget? I told you you'd just have to be patient. I knew you'd have too much on your mind to plan the wedding while pregnant, and you wouldn't want to be pregnant on your wedding anyway. I think this is the absolute best timing I could possibly have. So?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you git. I've only been waiting for months."

Harry laughed as he slipped the ring on Draco's finger. He only had a moment to savour his new fiancé before Scorpius' cry refocused his attention.

* * *

Bringing Scorpius home was a wonderful and stressful event. Draco was thrilled to be leaving the hospital, but Harry was nervous to be completely on their own without healers and nurses around.

Draco went straight to sleep, eager to nap in their bed and finally have a proper rest, leaving Harry alone. Scorpius was awake for the moment, so Harry decided a tour was in order. He walked him through each of the rooms commenting quietly to the little boy until they finally reached the nursery.

"And this, my precious little boy, is your room. Your Papa put a lot of time and thought into this room, and I'm sure you'll love it as much as he hopes you well. Your toys are here, Papa wouldn't let you have a broom now, but don't worry. As soon as you're old enough Daddy will teach you to fly."

Scorpius let out a little whimper and Harry looked down to see his little eyes beginning to close. "Are you tired? Well, I'll just put you to bed, then."

Harry put Scorpius to sleep, but he couldn't leave the room quite yet, so he sat in the rocking chair and watched his son squirm around and he thought.

As much as he had always wanted a family, there was a part of him that wasn't sure he would ever get it. After all the suffering he had caused, all the pain he had felt and inflicted, Harry hadn't been sure he deserved a family. Finding Draco was a blessing itself, and Harry hadn't dreamed to think he could have anything more.

But one ignorant moment changed all of that, and now, lying before him, was the most precious thing he thought he'd never get. Looking at Scorpius, Harry vowed then and there that he would love and protect his family from anything. He'd give his life for the two bodies sleeping in the house at that moment. They were more important to him than anything else in the world, and the wrath of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice would come down on anyone who threatened them.

Harry lost track of how long he stayed watching Scorpius sleep until the creak of a floorboard drew his attention to the door. Draco leaned against the frame and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching him sleep," Harry said. He held out his hand to beckon his fiancé in. "Would you like to join me?"

Draco took his hand and draped himself across Harry's lap. Harry's other arm wrapped around Draco to support him. He pressed an earnest kiss to Draco's temple before Draco dropped his head onto his shoulder.

Together they watched their son sleep.

Harry's perfect little family.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I love Scorpius, so like I said above, I might write another part where Scorpius is older depending on interest (yours and mine). But for now, this is complete. Please review and let me know what you though!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for your kind words on the last chapter. Thanks to your interest, I felt inspired. So here's a new one-shot of the wedding. I'm planning one more after this, though I don't know when that one will come out. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: _The Harry Potter Series_ and all recognisable characters belong to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Publishing, and all other associates. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Only this rather lame plot is mine.

Siblings and Weddings

Teddy poked his head over the crib so he could stare down at the little _thing_ lying there. He wasn't sure about the new baby. Grandma told him that he should be happy about the baby, but Teddy just knew that it made his godfather too busy to play with him anymore.

Not that he _needed_ to be played with, mind. He was nine – practically an adult Uncle Draco had said. He was grown up enough to play on his own when he needed to. But Harry and Draco always played with him when he stayed over. Or if they didn't play, Draco would read to him or teach him potions, or Harry would take him to the park so they could fly. 'Arrwy' was his first word and Draco had first taught him how to read.

And now they were taken away by the thing in the crib. He'd only been there for six months, but already Teddy didn't like him. Teddy prodded Scorpius with his finger and quickly pulled it back when the baby moved and let out a little whine.

'Shush,' Teddy whispered, forcefully. 'Harry and Draco are busy, so you need to shut it.'

Alright, so he didn't _entirely_ hate Scorpius. He was fascinated at how small the little boy was, and was even more fascinated when he realised he had once been that small. Sometimes Scorpius would look at Teddy and squeal in delight, and Teddy couldn't help the fact that his hair would change to 'Malfoy-Blond' underneath his hat. In fact, outside of his fathers, Teddy seemed to be Scorpius' favourite person. And that made Teddy… happy in a weird way.

He didn't understand how something he resented so much could have such power over him.

This made Teddy decide that all babies had magical powers to make people like them. No matter how annoying, loud, smelly, or horrible they were. No matter that they were Uncle-stealers. Grandma laughed when he told her his theory, but she hadn't denied it and that was all the confirmation Teddy needed.

Baby witchcraft was obviously the strongest power in the world.

'Teddy, what are you doing here?' A voice asked from the doorway.

Teddy whirled around with his most innocent expression on his face to look at his godfather. 'Nothing,' he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked towards the crib. He looked down at his sleeping son and brushed a finger lightly across his cheek. He smiled and turned back to Teddy.

'You're not in trouble for being in here, Teddy. I was just trying to find you. It's okay to watch Scorp, I know he likes you.'

'I wasn't,' Teddy muttered. He tried to hold back the tears but he just couldn't. Even here, Scorpius was more important. While Teddy had lived with his grandma, he had spent just as much time with Harry and Draco. He felt like they were his fathers in a way. Or he had. Until the baby came and Grandma had told him that now Harry, Draco, and Scorpius were a family. Not Teddy. Teddy wasn't a part of Harry's family anymore.

He bit his lip to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't. Before he knew it tears were running down his face and strong arms had swept him up. Harry sat on the rocking chair and pulled Teddy onto his lap as he tightly held the boy and let him cry.

'Teddy, what's wrong?' Harry asked as he rubbed Teddy's back, trying to comfort him.

Teddy shook his head, stubbornly refusing to speak. He still couldn't hold back the tears, but he was too embarrassed and hurt to say anything.

'Please, Teddy, tell me what's wrong,' Harry begged.

For ten minutes, only Teddy's sniffles could be heard, until he finally lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.

'Y—You don't w-want me anymore,' he finally whispered, and the tears began anew.

'What?' Harry asked, in shock. 'No, no, Teddy. Why would you say that?'

'You don't play with me anymore.'

Harry frowned and tightened his grip on the boy. 'What do you mean, Teddy? We went flying two days ago.'

'Only for a few minutes,' Teddy said, a fierce tone coming into his voice. He sat up and glared as forcefully as he could at Harry. Of course, because he was sad, crying, and only eight-years-old the glare wasn't as scary as he'd hoped. 'Then we had to go back and I read all by myself for the rest of the day while you and Draco played with _him._'

There was no need to ask Teddy who 'him' was. Draco had been the first to notice the 'sibling rivalry'; but with the both of them being only children, they hadn't known what to do. They assumed it would eventually fade. Evidently they'd been wrong.

Harry hugged Teddy to him tighter and kissed his forehead. 'I'm so sorry, Teddy-Bear,' he said, using his childhood nickname. 'I've been mean to you, haven't I? I haven't tried to be, but there's been a lot going on with Scorpius and the wedding planning, that sometimes I just lose track of things. But listen to me, I absolutely want you. I love you, I love spending time with you, and I'm very, very sorry if I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I should. Will you forgive me?' Harry asked.

Teddy looked at the crib and hesitantly nodded. 'It's okay. I know I'm not your family. It's just –'

'Who said you're not my family?' Harry asked, both shocked and angry at the same time.

'Grandma said you, Draco, and the baby were family. Not me,' Teddy whispered.

Harry's anger faded as soon as he realised that nothing intentionally hurtful had been said to Teddy, but he knew he still had to fix this.

'You might not be related to me by blood, Teddy, but you're my family,' he said, in a tone that made the eight-year-old realise he was being serious. 'I look at you like another son. Scorpius may have my blood, but you're my family too, okay? Draco thinks the same, and you both _do _share blood. You're a part of our family, and we love you just as much as we love Scorpius.'

Teddy chewed that over for a while, until he finally looked at the bane of his existence that he couldn't help but like.

'So would that make Scorpius my little brother?'

Harry smiled into Teddy's hair and nodded. 'I like to think so.'

A thoughtful gaze came across Teddy's face and he turned to look at Harry. 'So can I boss him around when he's older?'

Harry blinked and tried to come up with an answer for that one. Finally he settled on a noncommittal answer. 'Let's discuss that when he's older, yeah?'

'Okay,' Teddy said as he scrambled from Harry's lap.

'Good, now I came up here to find you for a reason. Draco is looking at suits for the ring-bearer and he wants to talk to you about it.'

'Why would he want to talk to me?' Teddy asked, furrowing his brow.

Harry smiled and leaned over to pick up Scorpius. 'Why don't you go ask him?'

Teddy ran halfway across the room before he stopped to wait for Harry and Scorpius to follow him. As soon as Scorpius laid eyes on Teddy, the little baby squealed and reached out a hand for the boy. Teddy looked up into Harry's encouraging eyes and then hesitantly placed his pointer finger into the baby's grasp. Any worries he might have had about belonging left him as soon as Scorpius' small fingers wrapped around his own and Harry's face filled with love and pride for both of them.

Teddy ignored the swooping feeling in his stomach, but he didn't take his finger away until he reached the living room where Draco was muttering over the coffee table, his elaborate filing system splayed all over the room. His head came up as soon as they all came in.

'Aww, my favourite boys,' Draco said with a smile. 'Teddy come here, I have something very important to ask you.'

Teddy bound across the room and jumped onto the couch to nestle into Draco's side. The arm that wrapped around his shoulders told Teddy that Harry was right. He was loved, he was part of this family, and they both weren't trying to leave him out. Harry sat down next to him on the couch.

'Now,' Draco began in an important tone that Teddy always found fascinating, 'there is a very important role in weddings, at that is the role of the ring-bearer. Do you know what that is?'

Teddy nodded. Of course he did, he'd been dragged to weddings before.

'Good. So you know how important this role is. In fact, it's probably the most important role of anyone there, because the ring-bearer keeps the rings safe, doesn't he?' Again Teddy nodded. 'So, Teddy, would you like to be our ring-bearer?'

Teddy's head shot up and he looked back and forth between the both of them. 'Really? Me?'

'Of course, who else would we ask?' Harry asked, laughing. 'You need a special role in the wedding, and of course we want you to be a part of it.'

'What about Scorpius?'

'He's too little. My mother will be holding him,' Draco said. 'So Teddy, do you agree to have the most important role in our wedding? It couldn't possibly go on without you.'

Teddy nodded vigorously and Draco pulled forward all of the pictures he had spread across the table.

'All right then, now we have to pick out your robes. After all, you'll have to look just as wonderful as us.' Draco said. He leaned back against the couch as Teddy combed each and every page.

Harry held Scorpius tightly to himself as Draco and Teddy planned, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The conversation with Teddy earlier had terrified him, and it made him realise just how much responsibility he had and maybe he wasn't handling it as well as he had previously though. After all, when one of the most important people in your life feels like you're ignoring them, you're doing something wrong.

Draco pulled Teddy closer to him, and caught Harry's eye over his head. Harry knew that somehow Draco had overheard the conversation. They both felt terrible and both knew they needed to try harder. While they had been planning to ask Teddy to be a part of the wedding the whole time, Harry was glad that they now had a way to include Teddy. And Harry vowed to make sure the boy felt like he was part of the family – because he was. Teddy had been Harry's family before Draco and before Scorpius. He was just as important to him as his fiancé and son.

And besides, Scorpius would need an older brother. Even at six months he was showing signs of the Malfoy arrogance, and Draco only encouraged it. He'd need an older brother to knock him down a peg or two.

Or course Harry would never tell Draco that. But once Scorpius was older, Harry and Teddy would be having a little talk on how to handle a miniature-Malfoy. Harry would need all the support he could get.

xXx

Harry hated wedding planning. It was the single most evil thing in the world. It had turned his loving, wonderful Draco into a monster, worse than even his most prattish Hogwarts days.

Normal Draco was content to spend an evening on the couch, watching the telly, drinking a pint or glass of wine, and occasionally allowing Harry to drag him to a Weasely family event or out for a night with friends.

Wedding Draco was not content to do anything but plan. And it was worse when his mother got involved. Suddenly the guest list topped two-hundred guests. Flowers were the most important things in existence. Food and music were dreadfully complicated concepts that had to be analysed for days on end before a decision could be made. And Harry was expected to have an opinion for everything.

Shopping for wedding robes was pure torture. Draco was kind enough to let Harry have a few shots of firewhisky – and Muggle whisky, for good measure – before forcing him to stand on a platform and have swarms of people forcible remove his clothes and dress him up. And it took another few shots and a long night of repayment-sex to make up for the experience.

All in all, Harry was eager for the whole thing to be over. He wanted to marry Draco more than anything in the world.

But he was pretty sure that he'd kill Draco if he was asked his opinion on one more flower.

xXx

It was the day of the wedding and Draco was an absolute nightmare. Harry thought he had been bad during the pregnancy and the labour, but that was nothing to all of the wedding planning and the wedding day.

Already he had been corralled into a bedroom of Malfoy Manor, several people had forced him into his outfit and, as if that weren't bad enough, the hairdresser had spent _three hours _trying to tame his unruly hair.

All Harry wanted to do on his wedding day was have a lie-in with his fiancé and son, get up, shower, dress in whatever he wanted, walk to the nearest minister, get married, and go back home. This… performance… was not his ideal wedding.

But Draco had put so much time and effort into it, he and his mother had planned for months, and Harry knew just how much Draco was looking forward to the pureblood wedding he had always expected he would have. In fact, Draco had even grown quiet with planning and contemplation the past few days.

So Harry knew he had to deal with it.

It was thirty minutes before the wedding was meant to start when there was a knock on his door. Harry had taken Scorpius from Narcissa an hour ago and was calming himself by playing with blocks and puzzles. But he had been adamant that no one disturb him – even Ron and Hermione were under strict rules to leave him alone to his thoughts.

'What?' he yelled out.

'Da!' Scorpius said with a frown at his father's outburst.

'Oh, sorry Scorp,' Harry apologised, leaning down to kiss his son's head.

The knock sounded again and Harry sighed and stood to let the person in. He hadn't expected to see Draco standing outside the door with a frown on his face.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Harry asked. He pulled Draco into the room and shut the door behind him. 'Isn't there a rule that we can't see each other before the wedding?'

'Rubbish,' Draco muttered. He bit his lip and, rather than meet Harry's eyes, he walked towards Scorpius and sat on the floor. He only smiled when Scorpius let out a joyful 'Pa' in greeting before going back to his blocks.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked. He sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him close.

Draco shook his head and dropped his head on Harry's shoulder. 'I'm so tired,' Draco admitted. 'This whole fiasco… I thought I wanted it. I thought I wanted the big expensive wedding. Whenever Mother talked about it, I agreed with her plans. But this is just horrible. I hate all of these people. Do you know there are people here who threatened my family in the aftermath of the war? And now they're here acting all chummy because it's the social event of the season.'

'I thought you wanted it this way,' Harry said. 'I'd have supported whatever you wanted. That's why I went along with this.'

'I just want to marry you, Harry. I don't want to think about all of this. Mother has already dragged me around the Great Hall to inspect all of the decorations, I had to solve a problem with the flowers, and the musicians didn't show so I had to find a last minute replacement… I'm just tired and I don't want any of this.'

'What do you want then?'

Draco was quiet for a while, then he moved and pulled Scorpius onto his lap and cuddled the little, messy-haired boy. 'You know a few months ago when my mother was being particularly involved and I joked about elopement?'

'Yes.' Harry remembered that day vividly. A very large part of him had been hoping that Draco had been serious.

'We should have done that and just had a large reception later on. Mother and Father would have been disappointed, but at least my wedding wouldn't have been ruined by people I never wanted to see on my wedding day.'

Harry didn't even think. Image and perception may have been important for Draco, but Harry couldn't have given a flying fuck. Draco's happiness was more important than anything else.

'So let's do it,' Harry said.

Draco looked up from where he was playing with Scorpius' fingers. 'What?'

'Let's elope. It's not too late. We'll leave now and be back in time for the reception. Leave a note explaining that we'll be back, but we're doing what we want.'

'We can't do that,' Draco protested.

'We can if we want to. I don't care about them, Draco,' Harry stood and began pacing as he plotted, 'I only care about you. If we both don't want this, why should we put up with it?'

'But everyone's here, already.'

'And we'll be here for the reception. Draco, this wedding is ours. We should have a ceremony that we love.'

Draco bit his lip, and then smiled a devious smile. 'That's the oddly Slytherin-Gryffindor combination I love so much about you. So what's your plan, then?'

'_Apparate_ somewhere. Scorpius is here, we'll just go to a Wizarding church somewhere.'

'You'll have to find a way to get Teddy from Andromeda. I want him there and he'd want to be a part of it. You'll have to get the rings and marriage certificate as well.'

Harry scoffed and puffed out his chest. 'I'm Harry Potter, I can do anything.'

Draco laughed as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. 'All right, I'll stay here with Scorpius and try to think of where we can go. You go get Teddy, the rings, and the certificate without anyone noticing.'

Harry smiled, pecked Draco on the lips, and raced towards the door. 'I'll be back in ten minutes.'

xXx

They _Apparated_ to a little Wizarding village in Northern Scotland where Draco had vacationed as a child. He had loved the little church that bordered the ruins of a medieval castle, even though his father had never let him do anything as undignified as play in them. The elderly minster hadn't protested to performing their ceremony, especially since they had all the paperwork prepared and it was for Harry Potter.

Teddy still got to be the ring bearer, even if his role had become less glamorous. After he walked up the aisle, he stood next to Harry and Draco held Scorpius. It was quiet, simple, and intimate. It was everything Harry had wanted his wedding to be. And he knew Draco was happy because all of the tension from weeks of planning and stress had left his body.

After the service was over they stopped for a cup of tea – and for Draco and Harry to quietly discuss how they would handle the angry guests they had left behind. While Draco was gathering Teddy away from climbing on the castle, Harry had one more thought that would make his wedding day perfect.

'Draco, can we stop somewhere first?'

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion but nodded his agreement. Harry smiled and _Apparated_ the four of them away.

When they arrived outside the gates of Godric's Hallow Cemetery, Draco's questions were answered.

'Where are we, Harry?' Teddy asked.

'This is where my parents are buried, Teddy. I want them to be a part of today, as well,' Harry said. He caught Draco's eyes quietly asking for forgiveness for bringing this tragedy to their wedding, but he couldn't imagine going through this day without acknowledging them and their sacrifice.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand. 'You don't have to apologise Harry, I completely understand.'

'Thank you,' Harry whispered, and he leaned into the hand Draco placed on the nape of his neck.

xXx

Harry peaked out between the door panels and watched their guests mulling around the Hall. No one looked mad… but everyone was holding a wine glass, so it was possible their guests were just extremely intoxicated. Harry couldn't decide which would be worse.

'Do they look mad?' Draco whispered. He leaned over Harry's shoulder and looked in.

'I can't tell. I'm looking for Lucius. He'd be obvious.'

'No, don't look for a Slytherin,' Draco chastised. 'We hide our emotions expertly. Look for a silly Gryffindor whose emotional filter has only weakened since greedily imbibing the most expensive and rare wine available without regard to the time and expense used to acquire it.'

Harry turned his head to glare at his husband. 'Those are my friends. Don't make fun of them.'

'I'll do what I want,' Draco said with a sniff. 'You go in first.'

'I'll not, you go in,' Harry said. He straightened up and turned to their small group.

'This was your idea,' Draco pointed out. 'Plus you're the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, harming you is political and social suicide. Especially at your wedding celebrations.'

'Nope, not going. You go.'

Teddy sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. '_I'll_ go first,' the boy said. And before Harry or Draco could say anything, he pushed through the French doors and walked into the Hall.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, weighing their options. Finally Draco took a step forward and kissed Harry. 'I'll go first.'

'That's quite brave of you,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow. 'What's the catch?'

'Can't I be brave for my new husband?' Draco asked in an affronted tone that Harry didn't buy for a second.

'No,' he insisted. 'You can't if you're going to be the man I married.'

'Well, people can change. Besides, I won't be unprotected.' Harry smiled at his words and puffed out his chest a bit. He loved when Draco relied on him for something and with Draco's stubborn nature it rarely happened. He was prepared to wrap an arm around his husband's shoulder and walk in with him when Draco smirked and picked up Scorpius from his carrier. Harry stared until he realised what Draco was doing.

'You're using our son for protection?' Harry accused.

'No one can touch me when he's in my arms. I'm not letting him go.'

'That's just horrible of you.'

Draco shrugged and shifted Scorpius in his arms. 'Maybe, but I put self-preservation above such silly things as morals.'

'I'll tell Scorpius about this someday,' Harry threatened.

'I was planning on letting you walk with me. Are you not interested?'

Harry only had to think about that for a second before he pulled Draco to his side and wrapped an arm around him, ensuring he was on the side closest to Scorpius, and pushed the doors open.

All eyes turned towards them. There was complete silence and only Teddy gave any sign of encouragement from his place at Andromeda's side.

'Introducing the newly married Messrs Harry and Draco Potter and their son, Master Scorpius Potter,' Draco drawled. Harry tightened his arm around Draco. He knew Draco became sarcastic when he was nervous, and he really didn't need Draco's snarky attitude making the situation worse.

There was a moment of silence, all hell seemed to break loose, and then the guests descended on the couple.

xXx

'That was dreadful,' Draco sighed as he dropped onto the bed next to Harry later that night. 'I don't know why everyone was so upset. We went to the reception. They didn't go hungry. Everyone had fun once they stopped yelling. Honestly, I don't know what was so terrible.'

'Well, they were robbed of the ceremony.'

'Only our family and friends truly wanted to see it, everyone else just wanted in on the social event of the season. Our families will get over it and learn to understand, and I couldn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks.'

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around Draco. 'I'm inclined to agree.'

'Of course you are. You married me; you should know that you always agree with me.'

'So I did,' Harry said, unable to supress the grin those words brought. In one swift movement, he lifted himself up and straddled Draco's hips. 'Husband,' he said reverently.

'Husband,' Draco repeated. 'I like the sound of that.'

'Me too,' Harry agreed. He dropped his head into the juncture of Draco's neck and lightly kissed and nibbled his way up the column.

'What do you think you're doing? I'm tired,' Draco teased.

'It's my wedding night; I'm going to enjoy it.'

'Oh, you think so?'

Harry opened his mouth to begin some serious convincing, when a strong, loud cry rang out through the floor. Harry sighed and pushed himself up.

'I'll get him and bring him in here.'

'Good,' Draco said. 'Despite any marital relations I may want to have, I'd prefer to enjoy our official wedding night with Scorpius.'

Harry silently agreed and shot Draco a smile before he left the room and walked to the nursery.

Scorpius was squirming in his crib and when Harry approached he looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Scorpius reached his arms out and Harry eagerly picked him up.

'Oh, what's wrong, little man?' Harry cooed. 'There's no need to cry, I'm here now.'

Scorpius hiccupped and sniffed his nose before a strained whine escaped him again. Harry held him close and nuzzled his head until Scorpius stopped crying. There was still a small pout on his face, though, and Harry kissed his little lips.

'You know something's happened and don't like being left out, huh, little man? Just like your papa. Well, lucky you, Papa and Daddy want you with us. So let's go to sleep now, yeah?'

Scorpius sniffed and nuzzled his face into Harry's chest. Harry took that as his son's agreement and took them back into the bedroom.

'Put him on the bed, Harry. I want to spend some time with him before he goes back to bed. We'll put him in the bassinet before we fall asleep,' Draco said.

That idea sounded perfect to Harry, so he slipped into bed and placed Scorpius on the pillows between the both of them. Scorpius looked around the room to gain his bearings, and then spotted Draco and greeted him with a smile and a tired 'Pa'.

Draco trailed a finger down his son's cheek before smiling up at his husband.

He'd never imagined how his life would change that day when Harry stepped into his department. After their first date, Draco had been sure Harry would leave him or Draco would get bored. But it never ended. And then Draco realised that he'd fallen in love with the bloody hero.

Scorpius had been unexpected, certainly, but never something Draco would regret. He brought them together more than anything else. And as much as Draco loved Harry, he'd had no idea it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Scorpius. He'd give his life for him, but he also knew he'd never have to because Harry would kill anyone who tried to harm them.

That they were married was a wonderful feeling. They were finally confirmed in a partnership, the stress of planning the wedding was over, and the rest of their lives were ahead of them.

Draco knew he didn't deserve the happiness he had. All the pain he had caused and all the evil he had participated in throughout the war… Draco knew he deserved to suffer as he'd caused others to suffer. But Harry had seen something in him – something worth saving and staying for. Harry had given him a life he thought he'd never have.

He looked at his husband and son and he couldn't imagine having a more perfect life. Despite the ups and downs, he'd gotten the ultimate prize. Draco couldn't help the prideful smirk that crossed his face. He'd out-Slytherined everyone. Besides, it was only a true Slytherin who could twist their horrible life and turn it into something fantastic and beneficial.

And as Scorpius let out a joyful squeal as Harry played peek-a-boo with him, Draco knew that his family was certainly fantastic.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! One more after this, I think. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. _ _-A.J. Kelly_


End file.
